


The Special Duties

by Nagabelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Object Insertion, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagabelle/pseuds/Nagabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to Hell.  This is a dirty piece of porn I thought I'd never de-anon.  I just saw a prompt on the kink meme and just tossed a whole bunch on kinks into around 1,000 words and left it to stew for a couple of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Duties

It was the second morning with Merlin as his manservant that Arthur realised just how unprepared Merlin was for life in service to royalty. Merlin had arrived with breakfast, and Arthur, feeling in need of relief, threw his pillow onto the floor between his feet and motioned Merlin over to kneel on it. He pulled open the ties of his sleep clothes and pulled his cock out as he yawned. When Merlin didn't immediately drop to his knees and suck the royal cock, Arthur looked up at Merlin's shocked face and sighed.

"Go and ask Geraint the Castellan about the 'special duties'," Arthur sighed, lacing himself back up. "I'll expect you to take on the duties before the end of the month. You can practise on the knights, but not the other servants, and I'll be wanting both ends, so make sure Geraint knows you need a wooden cod and a goose-grease allowance."

Arthur sighed as Merlin nodded too quickly and scurried out the door. He didn't hold out much hope of Merlin being even barely adequate, but at least there were always chambermaids.

Two weeks later Merlin was still a little skittish, but was definitely walking like a boy who had been firmly introduced to the business end of a wooden cod. 

"Do you have it in?" Arthur said, watching Merlin walk slowly across the room.

"Um, what?" Merlin asked, a rosy blush covering his face.

Arthur got up and stretched. "I'll have to check, won't I?" He strode across the room to grab at Merlin's arse. Sure enough, under the loose trousers, Arthur felt a hard shape nestled between Merlin's buttocks. Merlin gave a helpless whimper as Arthur ruthlessly pushed it in a little deeper.

Suddenly very hard, Arthur decided two weeks was enough time to learn to service one's Prince. "Right, trousers off and let me see," Arthur said.

Merlin was pink everywhere as he slid his trousers down and toed off his boots. He pulled his shirt down nervously to cover himself and Arthur grinned in lustful anticipation.

"Bend over the table then, and let me see," Arthur said. So Merlin did, and it was all Arthur could do not to yank the cod out and replace it with his own cock. Merlin's slender buttocks were prised apart and split by the dark close grain of a high-quality wooden cod, no doubt carved to mimic a hard noble cock. Arthur could see the skin of Merlin's hole stretched tight and pink around the wood, with the faint flutter of muscles rippling under the surface, perhaps because of the change in position, or perhaps because of Arthur's gaze.

Slowly Arthur reached out and rubbed the slick skin around Merlin's hole. "You've been using plenty of grease?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said.

"And practising with the knights?"

Merlin hesitated. "Just with Sir Bedevere, and just my mouth so far. We were getting me used to the cod first before doing... um... that end."

Arthur was pleased, Bedevere was known to be a highly skilful lover, and would hopefully have trained Merlin's mouth well. But before he explored Merlin's mouth, he thought he might contribute to the training on Merlin's arse.

"Well, I'm sure it won't hurt to have some practical experience with more than just this thing." Arthur said, slowly pulling the cod out of Merlin's hole, before pushing it back in. Merlin moaned and clenched around the cod, but was very slick with goose grease and the cod slid in and out easily. Arthur unfastened his trousers and let his cock slap gently against Merlin's left buttock as he pumped the cod in and out of Merlin's slick and arguably still virginal hole.

"Do you like this, Merlin?" Arthur asked? "I do prefer to have contented servants."

"Um... it's odd, but... oh God... I think I like it... oooh, when it goes... um... up... um..." Merlin stopped speaking in favour of gasping and twisting a little, obviously finding the cod touching the place that made peasant boys happy to present their willing rears to noble born men.

"Oh Merlin, it gets so much better than wood," Arthur whispered, pulling the cod out fully and sliding the tip of his much larger cock into place. "So much better." Then he leaned over Merlin's back and pushed himself into Merlin's arse in one tight and slippery thrust.

Arthur paused and enjoyed the way Merlin moaned and wriggled on his cock. He was fully embedded in Merlin's wet arse, the grease doing its job admirably despite Merlin's tight little hole clenching in protest at the huge invasion. Once Merlin calmed down a touch, Arthur began to move, stroking himself in and out of the lovely slippery hole.

"You're to keep yourself wet like this, Merlin." Arthur said. "I want to be able to do this whenever I want." Merlin moaned and shifted until Arthur's thrusts hit that special place again. "Keep yourself wet and ready for me all the time, and I'll make sure it's as good for you as it is for me." Arthur's thrusts sped up as he imagined Merlin walking around all day with his arse prepared for royal use. "You'll need to keep the cod in at first, to keep you open, but I'm sure that I'll have you often enough that your arse won't need it after a month or so."

Merlin whimpered and shuddered, his arse clamping tightly down on Arthur's cock, and Arthur realised with pleasure that Merlin had come simply from being deflowered and listening to orders over how to keep his arse ready for duty. Letting go of what little control he had left, Arthur vigorously rammed Merlin's hole until he too came.

Arthur caught his breath and carefully slid out of Merlin. Merlin was still collapsed on the table, legs spread wide with his arsehole red, open and dripping. Arthur looked around and found the cod lying on his chair. He swiftly re-embedded it in Merlin's hole, ignoring Merlin's shrieks and protests of "too cold, dammit".

Arthur laced up his trousers and sat down, enjoying Merlin's fumbling attempts to make himself presentable for walking through the halls. "You can have the evening off, Merlin, since for once you've provided adequate service. I'll expect you early tomorrow morning though, and we'll see how good you are with your mouth."

Merlin's blush seemed permanent now, but he grinned and nodded before limping to the door.

"And Merlin – tell Bedevere I'm taking over your training. And ask whoever you got that cod from that you want a new one – twice the girth."


End file.
